


【KHR/Byakuran】只是太在意

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 镇魂片尾曲太上头
Relationships: Byakuran/Irie Shouichi, Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro, Byakuran/Sawada Tsunayoshi





	【KHR/Byakuran】只是太在意




End file.
